lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Terrence
Terrence was a businessman who obtained his status through shady methods. He was also the benefactor who lent Gavin and Tariq £15,000 to start their business. Background Project Orwell Terrence was first seen as the villain of the series when he became very upset due to Gavin and Tariq's software being stolen and leaked by Lee. He initially visited them when they were hiding at Aunt Joan's house, but left without causing harm after Gavin lied to him about the missing software, saying he would have it back later that day. The next day, he showed up at Aunt Joan's house again and turned his anger, specifically about how he had invested money into an illegal operation, into physical violence toward Gavin. Soon after, Lee lead a "treasure hunt," giving Gavin and Tariq a chance to get their software back. Little did he know, Terrence was also following the hunt, hoping to recover the software for himself. In Seven Dials: 5pm - 23rd November 2007, Terrence got his chance at recovering the software when he knocked Lee out and had possession of the gnome in which it was hidden. However, Charlie and Julia soon discovered that the gnome contained the software and ran away with it. The software was then stolen by a Watcher. Following his defeat at the hands of the Watcher, Terrence became very hostile regarding obtaining the software and knocked Charlie out to take what he thought was his software. Gavin eventually explained to Terrence that The Order, a secret organization, was in possession of the software. The two planned on leveraging their possession of a list of trait positive girls for the return of their software. Unfortunately for Terrence, Gavin backed out of the plan, deciding instead to help Charlie save the girls. Later, Terrence contacted Gavin to reveal that he had captured the Watcher in a refrigerated van. On New Year's Day, Terrence sought revenge against the Order by attacking the Hymn of One London Centre. As Terrence pulled a semi-automatic weapon on a defenseless Michelle Clore, a group of Michelle's Shadows tackled Terrence and chased after a very frightened Gavin and Tariq. Deception and Murder Terrence reappeared in Terry, having changed his name to "Terry." He claimed to have done a complete 180, stating that he was a member of the Hymn of One and that the religion helped him sort his life out. Reformed, he decided to help his newest friend Steve in any way, specifically by helping him talk to Charlie and by helping the sister of the latest abducted girl, Lauren. Oddly enough, he became Steve's voice of reason, suggesting he try less "heavy-handed" tactics as well as trying to boost Steve's spirits. However, it is soon revealed that the less "heavy-handed" tactic he suggested was kidnapping Lauren. Steve thinks he is keeping her safe, but Terrence only wanted her trapped in order to obtain her trait positive blood. Terrence uses Steve's lack of comfort to set him up as the culprit in Kate's murder by planting Kate's phone in Steve's bag. However, Charlie and Gavin soon discover that Terrence is actually the one responsible, having committed the murder so that the Hymn of One wouldn't press charges on his assault on their London branch. Due to the fact that Terrence tricked them deep into a bunker, both Charlie and Gavin barely make it out alive. Terrence, however, soon blogs and reveals that he's now, in fact, a Shadow. He was sent by the Hymn of One to retrieve Kate and the list of trait positive girls, but ended up killing her when she wouldn't cooperate. To compensate for it, he attempted to do a ritual sacred to the Hymn of One, but later found out there is no substance to the Hymn of One's teachings. Soon after, Steve overpowers Terrence in the bunker and he and Lauren are able to escape from him. Terrence also escapes the bunker, abducts Charlie outside her apartment and threatens to rape her unless viewers can figure out where he's taking her. Lee and Sophie, along with the community, figure out that they're at Aunt Joan's house and Lee joins Steve, Gavin, and Lauren on their quest to reach Aunt Joan's house in time. There, they discover that Terrence has doused the house in gasoline and planned to set it ablaze once they were inside. Before he can, a Watcher and Shadow appear, having been ordered to capture him due to his revealing too many secrets about The Order. Terrence manages to escape, killing the Watcher in the process and burying him under some trash in an alley. In early June, Lauren is contacted by The FTO, who offer to help her take down Michelle Clore and Terrence so that she can live a more normal life. However, Lauren is soon kidnapped by a person going by the name of "X," whom Charlie believes is Terrence. After being found, Lauren reveals that she had actually teamed up with the FTO, faking her kidnapping and fabricating the Bebo user "X." The reason they did this was to trick Terrence by claiming that the Order would trade Lauren for Shadow drugs. Terrence arrives at the meeting point and beats up Michelle Clore's Shadow with a golf club. He is then shot in the shoulder by Jeffrey, an FTO member, who leaves him for dead. Acts of Vengeance Shortly afterwards, Terrence reappears, attacks a family in a park, and steals their camera. He then uploads a video claiming that he is not "X," but that he knows who "X" are and that he is angry with them, swearing revenge. Meanwhile, Terrence seems to have no remorse for killing Kate, even going so far as to write on his Bebo page: "I killed Kate...and nobody even said thank you." Terrence successfully locates Jeffrey and Raymond, the only two FTO members and the people behind "X," and ties them up in their "headquarters". He then uploads footage he found in their possession revealing what actually happened to Lauren. He then proceeds to menace his helpless hostages with a blowtorch and is assumed to have killed them, as he constantly stresses not to leave anyone alive. He also announces that he will come after Lauren next. He almost does but is beaten down by Michelle Clore's Shadow before he can do her any harm. Lauren assumes that she is now safe, seeing that Terrence is in the hands of The Order. However, Terrence reappears in The Last Work: 12PM and is revealed to be Patient 12 after Gavin releases him from his maximum security cell at St. Grinstead Psychiatric Research Institution, where Gavin was also being held by The Order. Gavin had originally thought Patient 12 was Kate and after beating two doctors and stealing the key to Patient 12's room. However, after being led on by Terrence (who was kept under wraps in a straight jacket and head covering), he soon finds himself in a load of trouble as Terrence wreaks more havoc on him and his friends. He is later shown attacking Sophie and the Celestial Network members during a live chat, leaving the community in a panic. Shortly after the attack, Terrence makes a blog aimed at Lauren, suggesting that they go off and get married so that he can have her trait positive blood. Lauren responds by calling him a pervert and telling him that she's ready for him. Shortly after, she proves herself when she and Charlie go to Kate's old house to find Hazel, Kate's mother, dead by the hand of Terrence. Terrence steals the girls' camera and traps them in the house. However, they are soon able to slip out the back door and run into the woods. Terrence soon becomes distracted by Gavin and Lee, who have come to apologize to the girls for a previous argument, but soon finds the girls in the woods using night vision. As Terrence prepares to take on the girls, Charlie slips away from his view. Terrence begins to make a final advance towards Lauren, but Charlie appears behind him and thrusts the sword she had taken from Hazel's house into his stomach. In The Last Work: 11PM, the group reunites while Terrence is in the woods behind them, crying out for help. Terrence taunts the group, urging them to finish him off. However, they decide not to give him what he wants and leaves him to die in the woods. Before the group leaves, Terrence pulls a tape from his pocket which he claims is Kate's final blog before she was killed. The group chooses not to take it and the wrath of Terrence comes to an end. Theories